the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully: Super Kart GP 2
The Bully: Super Kart GP 2 is an upcoming kart racing game based on The Bully TV series. It is projected to be released on the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in late 2017 as a successor to The Bully: Super Kart GP. Unlike its predecessor, an arcade version will not be released due to poor sales of the original's arcade version. Difficulty The game can be set to one of four difficulty levels, which affect the speed of vehicles and the skill of computer-controlled opponents. They are as follows: *'Easy' - vehicle speed is slow and opponents are unskilled, sometimes crashing or falling off the course and not using items strategically. *'Normal' - vehicle speed is average and opponents are slightly more skilled, sometimes using items strategically. They only crash or fall of the course occasionally. *'Hard' - vehicle speed is fast and opponents are highly skilled, using items strategically and actively taking shortcuts. Crashing and falling off the course is rare. *'Expert' - vehicle speed is fast and opponents are very highly skilled, driving around difficult turns consistently. Their item strategy is very strong; they will actively take shortcuts and defend themselves using items. Characters Starters *Harry Smith *James Smith *David Marshall *Alan Ross *Caleb McKinnon *Jordan Sanderson *Mae MacDonald *Catriona McMillan *Morten Larsen Unlockables *William Fraser (unlocked by placing 1st overall in Homework Cup on any difficulty) *Louisa McIntyre (unlocked by placing 1st overall in Fairy Cup on any difficulty) *Liam Smith (unlocked by placing 1st overall in RustBucket Cup on any difficulty) *Gregor McDade (unlocked by winning every race in Prune Cup on any difficulty) *Christine Peel (unlocked by winning every race in Homework Cup on Normal or above) *Daniel May (unlocked by winning every race in Waifu Cup on Normal or above) *Jonas Andersson (unlocked by winning every race in USB Cup on Normal or above) *Jamie Wallace (unlocked by placing 1st overall in Pirate Cup on Hard or above) *Grace Smith (unlocked by winning every race in Fairy Cup on Hard or above) *Patrick McCrae (unlocked by placing 1st overall in DJ Cup on Expert) *Edvard Andersson (unlocked by winning every race in USB Cup on Expert) *Zoe Kennedy (unlocked by beating 8 Staff Ghost times in Time Trial mode) *Robert Sullivan (unlocked by beating 15 Staff Ghost times in Time Trial mode) *Mitchell Washington (unlocked by beating 20 Staff Ghost times in Time Trial mode) *Chris Easton Chandelier (DLC) TBA Vehicles Starters *Diarrhoea Rider - belongs to David Marshall *Caleb McCommodon - belongs to Caleb McKinnon *Poo-Poo Pram - belongs to James Smith *Turbo Rower - belongs to Alan Ross TBA Unlockables *Wicked Whitebum Ship (belongs to Harry Smith, unlocked by placing 1st overall in Pirate Cup on any difficulty) *Svenergiser Y (belongs to Jonas Andersson, unlocked by placing 1st overall in USB Cup on any difficulty) *Carrot Top (belongs to Gregor McDade, unlocked by placing 1st overall in Prune Cup on Normal or above) *Viking Ship (belongs to Morten Larsen, unlocked by placing 1st overall in Viking Cup on Normal or above) *Ultimate Mobility Scooter (belongs to Caleb McKinnon, unlocked by placing 1st overall in Fat Scooter Cup on Hard or above) *RustBucket Champion (belongs to Liam Smith, unlocked by winning every race in RustBucket Cup on Hard or above) *Beach Bum Buggy (unlocked by placing 1st overall in every cup on any difficulty) *Svenergiser X (belongs to Edvard Andersson, unlocked by placing 1st overall in every cup on Expert) *Tear Jerker (belongs to William Fraser, unlocked by beating 1 Staff Ghost time in Time Trial mode) *RustBucket 2000 (belongs to Liam Smith, unlocked by winning 50 online races) TBA DLC *2002 Retro *Ultrason-chu - belongs to Chris Easton Chandelier Tracks Several new tracks that will appear in the game have been previewed along with their soundtracks, and many DLC tracks from The Bully: Super Kart GP are set to return. Courses are also ranked on a 1 - 10 difficulty scale, with 1 denoting the easiest tracks and 10 marking the most difficult. Homework Cup *Peeside High School (Music: Super Monkey Ball 2 - Monkey Race 2 Beginner Course) **Difficulty: 1 *Pedia Athletics Genesiscide Stadium (Music: Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Athletics - 4x100m Relay) **Difficulty: 1 *Ruralia (Music: Tang Tang - Forest Planet) **Difficulty: 2 *Countington Streets (Music: Scud Race - Merry Maze) **Difficulty: 3 Fairy Cup *Mae MacDonald's Fairy Kingdom (Music: Pop'n Twinbee - Far East Sky) **Difficulty: 3 *Perfect Pansies' Laundrette (Music: Super Monkey Ball 2 - Bubbly Washing Machine) **Difficulty: 3 *Colham Moors (Music: Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Grass Land 1) **Difficulty: 3 *I'm a Shopper (Music: Mario Kart Wii - Coconut Mall) **Difficulty: 4 Waifu Cup *Daniel May's Waifu Planet (Music: Spica Adventure - Bitter, Mild, Tasty!) **Difficulty: 2 *CECville (Music: CWC-Tok) **Difficulty: 2 *Japoshima Temple (Music: Street Fighter III: New Generation - Sharp Eyes) **Difficulty: 4 *Kawaii Hawaii (Music: Beatmania IIDX - Smooooch) **Difficulty: 7 Fat Scooter Cup *Lil' Merica (Music: Armed Police Batrider - Easy to Go) **Difficulty: 4 *Caleb McKinnon's Cheese Board (Music: OutRunners (Arcade) - Magical Sound Shower) **Difficulty: 4 *Fat Scooter USA (Music: Sega Rally 2 (Dreamcast) - Slippin') **Difficulty: 6 *Caleb McKinnon's Chocolate Dream (Music: Turbo OutRun - Keep Your Heart) **Difficulty: 5 RustBucket Cup *RustBucket Automobile Factory (Music: Gynoug - Stage 4-1) **Difficulty: 6 *Central Dundundun at Night (Music: Street Fighter III: New Generation - Jazzy NYC (Underground Edit)) **Difficulty: 4 *Dundundun to Funton Motorway (Music: OutRunners (Arcade) - Blow Your Cool) **Difficulty: 6 *Funton HMA (Music: Daytona USA (Saturn) - The King of Speed) **Difficulty: 6 Prune Cup *Steve Ruby's Fancy-Dancy Palace **Difficulty: 4 *Gregor McDade's House of Horrors (Music: Pokken Tournament - Haunted House) **Difficulty: 4 *County Barneykaru (Music: Mario Kart 7 - DK Jungle)﻿ **Difficulty: 5 *Dubh-Ghorm (Music: Salamander 2 - All is Vanity) **Difficulty: 9 Pirate Cup *Wicked Whitebum's Cursed Cove (Music: Donkey Kong Country - Gang-Plank Galleon) **Difficulty: 3 *Powerpuff Beach (Music: Nintendo Land - Balloon Fight Breeze: Afternoon) **Difficulty: 2 *Countington Aquarium (Music: Gekirindan (Arcade) - Stage 3) **Difficulty: 6 *Sincostan Ocean (Music: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 - Primal Dialga Remix) **Difficulty: 7 Viking Cup *Morten Larsen's Mountain Range (Music: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 - Ice Cap Zone Act 2) **Difficulty: 8 *Hotface (Music: Air Rescue (Arcade) - Mission 5) **Difficulty: 7 *Pewdstersund (Music: MitiS - Life of Sin) **Difficulty: 8 *Dundundun Castle (Music: Scud Race - Breeze of the Middle Ages) **Difficulty: 7 Solar Universe Cup *Boreas (Music: Alpine Surfer - Cold Light) **Difficulty: 5 *Diana* (Music: Beatmania IIDX - Snowstorm) **Difficulty: 8 *Doronan Meltdown* (Music: Time Crisis 3 - Stage 2-1) **Difficulty: 8 *Khepri* (Music: ParagonX9 - Infiltration) **Difficulty: 9 DJ Cup *Patrick McCrae's Euphoric Sky (Music: Pink Sweets - Stage 6) **Difficulty: 9 *Anjuna-on-Beats (Music: Above & Beyond - Anjunabeach) **Difficulty: 9 *Dundundun Rhythm Arcade (Music: Joonas Hahmo - Together) **Difficulty: 9 *Entranced Euphoriton (Music: OutPhase - Quasar) **Difficulty: 9 USB Cup *Colham in 2027 (Music: Mega Man 8 (PS1) - Search Man) **Difficulty: 5 *Macrohard HQ (Music: Rever Man - Disco! (Windows 3.1 + 2000 remix)) **Difficulty: 8 *Edvard Andersson's Dream World (Music: AceMan - Wind Me Up) **Difficulty: 10 *Edvard Andersson's Dream World V2.0.1 (Music: Wiklund - Sunny Hollow) **Difficulty: 10 '*' denotes a track that has a x2 speed multiplier enabled. Additional music *Options and records (AceMan - Dirty Tricks) Category:Video games